Gold Fish!
by kimi to iu hana
Summary: And how exactly did Naruto's shirt get caught in Sasuke's zipper? What is Sasuke thinking? What is NARUTO thinking? Complete! SasuNaru. Yaoi. You've been warned.
1. My Hand & Your Pants

-1"Ha! Admit it! You SUCK at this game teme!"

"Hn. You just got lucky. Let's play again."

"Psh, lucky! More like I beat you 7 times! And this'll be the-"

"FINE! I'm leaving then!"

Standing up, the raven turned his back on the blonde so he could begin walking over to the door to put on his shoes and then leave the boys apartment. Instead, he was immediately tackled to the ground and now under the blonde.

"Naruto get off."

"No! Don't leave okay…just…jeez teme let's just play another game."

"I don't want to gold fish anymore. At least not with you," Sasuke said, turning his head away.

"Aw, come ON! Fine! I won't stand up and yell in your face again IF I win!" Naruto pouted and Sasuke cringed. He hated that look, because though he would never ever admit it, he always fell for it.

"Pleaseeeeee teme, just another game!"

"Hn. Stop calling me teme, dobe."

"Jack ass. Do you want to deal this time?"

"Whatever. Dumb ass." Naruto laid his palms on the ground, pushing to get off top of the boy only to be pulled back down. He looked at Sasuke who had a brow lifted, facial expression saying, "What did you do?".

"I didn't do anything," the blonde said, shaking his head at the questioning look. He tried again only to be given the same result.

"Oh give me a break! What the-"

"Stop yelling Naruto! I think we're just stuck."

"What?! How?! Just STUCK?! I don't want to be STUCK! Especially not with YOU!" Sasuke snorted at the blondes stupidity but on the inside, though Sasuke didn't want to experience the unbelievable wave of pleasure due to Narutos groin unknowingly run against his, he had to tell Naruto to reattempt trying to get off of him to see how bad the situation might be.

"SHUT UP! Just…pull again and maybe I can tell how we're…stuck." Naruto rolled his eyes , mumbling something about being a tight ass but gave another tug. Sasuke coughed, slightly squinting his eyes as he felt a small swirl in his stomach.

_Dear Kami, if I happen to rape Naruto, I blame you for making my fate so. Why did one of our SHIRTS have to be caught in the others pant zipper?! _Sasuke tried his best to remain calm and so he said, "Look down, dobe. I think one of our shirts are…caught in the others zipper," but the other boys reaction was not something expected. A tint of pink ran across the blonde's face as he looked down, and then back up with a sheepish grin.

"Hehe, well…maybe we should, eh, see, whos, um, shirt is caught…right?" Sasuke looked at the boy who was now stammering, cheek color changing from pink to a deep crimson, all causing Sasuke to become very confused.

"What's wrong dobe?"

"Nothing teme! Just, well let's just get this over with! I wanna beat you in another game!," the blonde exclaimed as he turned his head away. His cheeks still held color, making him look like a pouting yet adorable teen in the eyes of the Uchiha, who, in turn, was wondering still wondering what was going on.

_I don't get it, what is he blushing for? It's not as if he's feeling what I am. I'm the one going through the freaking torture!_ _Come on Uchiha, let's get this done before something regretful happens._

"Dobe, I'm going to reach down to see who's shirt is stuck, okay?" The blonde nodded slowly, allowing the other to continue, saying, "Now, what you're going to do is lift up a little so I can check. Then I'm pull out the shirt, alright?" The blonde glared at the raven under him, squealing, "Stop talking to me as if I'm slow teme!"

"I just want to make sure you don't mess anything up!"

"What's the worse that can happen?!" Sasuke replied with a glare and a low, 'You have no idea'.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing. Let's just get this over with. I'm going to beat you anyway dobe."

"WHAT?! Yeah right! You're not-"

"For Kami sake STOP yelling! Let me just do this, you loser."

"Fine. Bastard."

Sasuke sent him one last dagger like look and then dove into the abyss and his hand slowly searched for that trapped shirt. Naruto was looking up, to the side and nearly in back of him as he tried not to look at Sasuke. Yet, it was too hard because he FELT Sasuke as his hand teasingly made its way down their legs, near his semi-throbbing groin. Sasuke, meanwhile, was still moving slow, not knowing what the other boy was thinking, however, thinking similar thoughts. _Easy Uchiha, easy…NO don't grope! Dammit I hope he didn't feel that! Okay sweat drop I really hope…when will this be over? _

Said Uchiha felt his way down, first grabbing the blonde's leg, then sliding his hand the rest of the way down until he felt fabric bound with cool metal. He pulled and Naruto moved forward slightly. Caught out of his thoughts, the blonde asked, "What happened? Who's shirt is caught?"

"You're shirt of course."

"Teme! Just get everything done so we can play!" _Cause I'm getting a hard on just thinking about THINGS._

"Shut up dobe, I'm trying. Get ready to lift up again." _I'm just trying Not to freaking GROPE you! _

"Yeah, bastard I'm ready." Sasuke gave him a silent 'go' and Naruto lifted up again, and Sasuke quickly felt his way down again. He was on a mission and once her found the shirt and zippers he carefully but swiftly tugged the shirt free. Naruto felt the lack of restriction on his top, yet he felt different and so he remained in his position above Sasuke. Sasuke, whom was ready to pass out from the heat of their bodies rubbing together, quickly became aware that the blonde was still towering over him. This made him very confused and so he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," was what the blonde replied, yet he still didn't move.

"Then do you mind getting off top of me?"

Silence.

"Dobe?"

Silence.

"…Naruto?"

"….Sasuke….have you ever had a feeling where you get weird butterfly things in your stomach? Like you want something but you feel like you can't have it?" Sasuke's heart beat began to increase steadily, and as he looked up and into Naruto's eyes, it only increased.

"…What do you…want?"

"…Well…I was, um…wondering if you and…me could…well…"

"Could…what?"

Naruto bit his lip in frustration due to what he couldn't say and muttered, "Forget it." He bent over, bring himself on all fours, but as he did this Sasuke pulled on his arm, causing the blonde to crash back down onto the raven, with his head now in lying on Sasuke's chest and Sasuke's arms wrapped tightly around him. Sasuke breathed in the scent of Naruto's hair, making a mental note of how good he smelled, while Naruto unconsciously nuzzled into Sasuke's chest, making a mental note of how warm the cold-hearted boy was. The two hadn't noticed that this was weird until Sasuke blurted out a soft, "Naruto, you smell…really good," and Naruto gave the reply, "And you're warm Sasuke, I like it.." Naruto and Sasuke became as stiff as bill boards as they heard what the other said, while not believing what they both had just confessed.

"Get off dobe."

"Teme I-"

"Dobe move so I-"

"No teme, I wanna say-"

"Naruto just-"

"Sasuke! I like you, now shut up!"

"So what, I like you too now get off."

"You could at least be nice about it!"

"Fine." Sasuke pushed Naruto off so that they were now laying side to side yet instead of standing up, Sasuke moved himself so that was no above Naruto. The blonde, who was totally confused by the raven's actions, only felt dumber as the raven glared at him, and then bent over.

_What are you doing to me teme?_

**A/N: I can't finish this story tonight so I decided to post up this as the first part. Hope you guys liked it. Plus, it'll be really funny at the end, guarantee it ! R&R thanks!**


	2. Gold Fish I win!

-1**A/N: Right so I feel like the dumbest person in the world. I feel stupid because: 1. I've been on hiatus for like 2 years & 2. I accidentally fucking deleted 'Dobe Pinned Under Teme' WHICH WAS ONE OF MY BEST WORKS! I am beyond pissed at myself. If someone can tell me a possible way of recovering it, even though I don't think I can because my computer crashed and so the story isn't on this computer anymore thanks to the stupid ass recovery system that DOESN'T RECOVER, but still because that would be helpful. I feel like it's karma. I haven't written in a while & now I accidentally delete a story. How crappy is that. **

**R&R. Make me happy. Tell me if you like the story. I really hope you do. And again, I'm sorry. And still angry -_- **

**Disclaimer: Anything of Naruto is not mine. I'm simply borrowing.**

"_Fine." Sasuke pushed Naruto off so that they were now laying side to side yet instead of standing up, Sasuke moved himself so that he was now above Naruto. The blonde, who was totally confused by the raven's actions, only felt dumber as the raven glared at him, and then bent over._

_What are you doing to me teme?_

As Sasuke bent over to do the obvious, the oblivious and nervous blonde instantaneously flailed his arms around, accidentally hitting Sasuke in the head, thus making the raven to fly over to Naruto's side.

"," the stoic boy said as he rubbed his head.

"Oops."

"How the hell do you say 'OOPS' when you clearly-"

"I didn't do it on purpose! Seriously, you'd feel a little trapped too when someone you like is all on you! You think I wouldn't want you to-," but Naruto stopped at that last word and quickly slapped his hand around his mouth. His cheeks turned crimson red as he closed his eyes and silently prayed that the Uchiha didn't hear his remark. Sasuke, on the other hand, smiled as he realized Naruto was still shy about him knowing that he liked the raven. Slowly (because he didn't want to get slapped in the head again) Sasuke slid closer to Naruto, putting one arm on the blonde's shoulder while using his other hand to pull the blonde's hand off his mouth. Naruto only tightened his already closed eyes, but he allowed Sasuke to touch him. "Open your eyes." Naruto bit his lip but he let one eye open. He peeked at Sasuke, who began to smirk. This made Naruto upset. _How can he be smirking like he's ll high and mighty! I'll show that stupid bastard! _

Naruto turned his head fully to Sasuke, yelling, "What the hell are you smirking for Teme?! Is this-," but of course he fell for Sasuke's trap. As soon as he opened his mouth Sasuke moved quick. All Naruto could feel next was Sasuke's tongue colliding with his own. The kiss was a combination of nibbling, sucking and biting, and as they kissed Sasuke managed to scoop Naruto up in his arms bridal-style, nearly falling as they made their way to the blonde's bed. Once he felt the edge of the small bed, Sasuke placed Naruto on the bed. Naruto then watched as Sasuke pulled off his shirt. He glued his eyes on the raven's abs, eyes still a little hazy from the idea that he had just made out with Sasuke. All he could think was, "_Did sparring really make Teme's body that toned? I'm like a whimpy girl compared to him…_" While Naruto day-dreamed of what he would soon see, Sasuke blushed a bit because he could feel azure eyes watching his moves, but he didn't stop because he was as hungry for the one who owned said colored eyes as the blonde was for him. He quickly discarded his shirt to the side and as he climbed above Naruto, he tugged at the blonde's shirt as a sign that he didn't just take off his shirt for health (however, this could be a health issue since his lower region was crying for needed attention). He lifted himself up and sat atop Naruto as he helped Naruto remove his shirt. Naruto blushed as Sasuke looked him over.

Naruto stammered a bit as he said, "Stop staring".

"At what? Your girly figure?" Sasuke tried not to laugh as he said this. Naruto's face contorted and as he began to process an insult for Uchiha, Sasuke quickly grinded himself into Naruto. Said blonde's mouth fell open, mewling out a heavy moan. Sasuke bent over, mumbling in Naruto's ear, "I never said I didn't like your body idiot." All he could do was moan out 'bastard' as Sasuke began grinding into him again. Naruto cupped Sasuke's face into his hands as best he could as he smashed their lips together. Tongues slipped past lips and enter the mouth of the other occupant and as they collided, Naruto let Sasuke's hands roam down his chest into his pants and past his boxers. He mumbled a growl against their lips as he felt Sasuke's hand wrap around him, and once Sasuke began moving his hand up and down the blonde began to moan anxiety and need. The moans of the other boy caused Sasuke to get a hard-on and as his hand moved faster, Naruto moaned erotically causing the ravens hard-on to only worsen. Sasuke stopped causing Naruto to whimper.

"Teemmme don't-," the blonde panted. Sasuke couldn't handle it. "Naruto, do you…want this?" Naruto looked at Sasuke wondering if the boy was serious. "Teme…your hands… are in my pants. I would have…stopped if-," but that was all Sasuke needed to hear. He moved from his position above Naruto and began removing the blonde's clothes.

"Lube. Now."

Naruto snapped into action and leaned over to open the desk drawer next to his bed. He pulled out a small container but as he turned around to hand it to Sasuke, Naruto stopped as how naked the two were. Naruto bit his lip as he looked at Sasuke's length. Sasuke put his head down, trying to hide the blush that formed on his face. He took the container, opened it and rubbed the liquid onto himself. Naruto laid back down and Sasuke climbed above him. They looked at each other for a moment.

_Ready?_

_Ready._

Sasuke positioned himself, and as he entered slowly he never took his eyes off Naruto. Naruto winced, almost biting back a scream as his body reacted to the pain. It hurt like hell but Naruto put on a brave face for Sasuke. He didn't want to stop because he wanted this and Sasuke could tell by the look on Naruto's face. Still, Sasuke moved in slowly. Once he was fully inside, Sasuke blinked a bit at how tight Naruto was.

"Are you ok dobe?"

"Don't…call me dobe…and I'll..ehh…be fine," the blonde said. Sasuke smirked but he still didn't move. He waited until Naruto gave a small nod and pulled out slowly until just the tip of his member was still inside. He pushed back in and Naruto winced again but nodded so that Sasuke could continued. He rocked in and out slowly and he soon got Naruto to began moaning again. As Naruto made sounds, Sasuke moved faster. Each time he pulled himself out up, he went until the tip of his member was left inside and then push in with more force, making Naruto moan louder. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a rough and sloppy kiss but this only had Sasuke move faster. Sasuke pushed in hard and Naruto screamed his name out in pleasure as he saw white spots. Sasuke knew he hit what peopled called "the spot" and so he kept pumping himself into Naruto. He was at his peak and he liked hearing his name but he wanted to hear something else.

"Dob..Naru…I…"

"Love you more…"

Sasuke threw his head back in bliss as he came. He felt something warm on his abdomen a few seconds later and knew it was Naruto. He fell on Naruto's chest, both trying to catch their breaths. He wrapped his arms around the blonde as said boy weaved his fingers through the raven's hair.

"Dobe?"

"Teme?"

"I love you more."

"You wish." Sasuke chuckled. It was silent for a moment until Sasuke heard a grumble echo from Naruto's stomach. He looked up, eyebrow raised.

"Wh-what? Can't I be hungry?!," Naruto stammered.

"How can you be hungry after what just happened?"

"Well. Remember when I said I sorta had butterflies in my stomach earlier and that I thought I couldn't have something even though I really wanted it?" Sasuke nodded.

"Well that's cause I was hungry for ramen. But then you went trying to sexually molest me and I never got my ramen."

It got silent. Naruto looked down and his eyes widened as he saw Sasuke looking up at him with a glare full of evil.

"Te-teme?"

"Dobe. I'm going to show you what molestation is."

The End.

**A/N:** **I'm still upset that I deleted my story. Still, I'm happy I finally finished this fic! Hope you like it! R&R.**


End file.
